colorchallengefandomcom-20200213-history
CD002/Transcript
Transcript for Dare # 2: Choose a pill Characters involved: Red (Ryan), Blue (TJ), Gray (TJ), Lemon (Ryan), Soda Pop (Ryan), Pill (Voiceless) ---------------------------- (Intro) (Show starts at the top of the first twin tower, site of the first dare) Blue: OK, we're at the top of the twin towers again... Where's Gray? Red: Blue, This is a tall tower, it may take time for him to get up here. (Red hears some laughers) Red: Oh, there he is. (Scene changes to Gray and new characters walking towards Red and Blue.) Gray: ...So Leafy said "Uh Pin, wrong finger." Because Pin flipped the bird instead of pointing! (Gray and the new people laugh) Soda Pop: Yeah, and remember the part where Flower kicked Ice Cube for calling her ugly? Gray: Yeah I do! (They laugh again) Red: Uh... who are those with Gray? Blue: I don't know, but they are talking about BFDI. Red: Yeah...I don't care. What are they going to talk about next, Needy? (Needle comes in and slaps Red in the face) Gray: Oh hey you two, thanks for waiting up here. Blue: Yeah... (Whispering) I'd really wish we met on the bottom though... Red: (Breathes in) Yeah...who are your friends Gray? Gray: Oh these are not my friends, they are new contestants for the dare contest. Red: Oh really, we didn't know that. That's good because we needed more people on this show anyway. Blue: Whoa Whoa Whoa, hold on a sec! I thought this show was called "Color Dare", not "Object Dare"! Bring some colors, not objects! Gray: Yeah..I thought with just colors playing dares, it would be boring to the viewers and to myself. So I decided to find some objects all across the world. But the only objects I could find is Soda Pop... Soda Pop: Hey, what's up in your life? Gray: ...Pill... (Pill waves at Red and Blue) Gray: ...She's kinda shy and silent so be nice! And this is Lemon...She's a little....sour.... (Lemon walks to Blue, carrying a stool) Lemon: Want a stool? Blue: Why do I want a stool for? Lemon: To sit down on of course! Blue: No. (Lemon stares at Blue) Lemon: You sicken me. (Lemon spits on Blue, blinding her) Blue: Agh! My eyes! (Blue falls down) Lemon: Hah! LEMON'D! (Blue reappears at the recovery center) Blue: Hey You! (Lemon looks at Blue) Blue: Think fast. (Blue pushes a button, which releases a boxing glove at Lemon, launching her around the world) Blue: Hm! That got rid of that bad lemon! (Cheesy appears, slapping his knee. Then Gray pushes him away.) Gray: Go on! Get out of here! Go back to your own show! (Scene changes back to where it was the last time. Lemon returns to where she was exactly as before) Lemon: Again! (Boxing gloves launch her again, only to return again) Lemon: Again! (Boxing gloves launch her again, only to return again) Lemon: Yay! That was fun! (Blue facepalms, pressing the button again, launching Lemon again) (Soda Pop sits on Lemon's stool) Soda Pop: Whew! I need a break! Gray: (Talking in the background)Hey Soda Pop! Help me get this table for the the next dare! Soda Pop: Aw come on! I walked a whole bunch of stairs just to get up here! Gray: You want me to- Soda Pop: Fine. Fine. I'm coming. (Soda Pop walks away as Lemon returns) Lemon: Oh Stooly! I'm so glad you are safe! (Lemon hugs her stool, but she senses something) Lemon: Wait a second....someone sat here! (Soda Pop becomes surprised when she heard lemon) (Lemon sniffs the top of the stool) Lemon: It was you! (Lemon points at Pill) Lemon: Pill! (Pill looks at Lemon) Lemon: You sat on my stool didn't you?! (Pill shakes her head, scared) Lemon: Yes you did...ARGGGGHH! (Pill runs away while Lemon chases her with the stool she held) (Scene changes to Soda Pop) Soda Pop: Oh my god. (To Red and Blue) Red: Ya know, Lemon reminds me of Bow from "Inanimate Insansity" (Pill runs from Lemon in the background) Blue: What do you mean? Red: Well, if you look at it... (Scene changes to a list looking at the similarities between Bow and Lemon) Red: ... Both of them are girls, they both like a type of chair, and they are both insane. (Scene changes back to Red and Blue) Red: So I think we have to get used to Lemon if we are going to survive with her. (Pill still runs, in front of them, Lemon stops in front of Red) Lemon: Stools. (Blue pushes the button, launching Lemon) Gray: All right everyone.... (changes to Gray and Soda Pop, who is tired) Gray: ...Now that the tables are set up and ready to go... Soda Pop: Yeah! It was soooooo tiring... (Gray makes a face towards Soda Pop before returning) Gray: ...We are ready to start the next dare. (Lemon returns. Blue facepalms) (Camera pans at the contestants) Gray: Now because we have a lot of contestants, including yours truly, I have bought this TV so I don't have to decide myself. Now, what do we have to do now TV? TV: This dare will be completely different because everyone will participate in this dare. Blue: Wait, I thought you have to do Rock Paper Scissors to participate! TV: Gray decided to change up the rules a bit. Dares are now chosen based on how many points a contestant has. Since you have 10 points, you can choose the next dare. Blue: Really? Cause I have something up my mind, because I dare everyone to- (Title card shows) TV: Then it has been decided! Each contestant will choose from 7 different pills from this jar, but only two of them contains a toxin. If you eat the right pill, not only it will make stronger, but it will earn you a random amount of points. But if you eat the toxic pill, you lose 50 points. I will choose who will go first. (TV flips through the names of the contestants, untill it reaches Pill) Gray: Looks like you're up first, Pill. (Pill walks up to the table with the jar. She places her hand on the jar, searching for a pill.) Blue: It's weird, Pill eating a pill? Red: Ironic isn't it? (Everyone laughs but Pill, who is angry. She then proceeds to eat the pill. After eating it, she is still fine and 35 points are added to her score) Red: Are you kidding me?! 35 Points? (TV flips through the contestants and Gray is picked next) Gray: Well, looks like I'm next. (Gray walks up to the table) Gray: This will be a piece of cake. (Gray gets a pill from the jar and eats it.) Gray: Yes! (30 points are added to Gray) Gray: 30 points! I told you it was a piece of cake! Soda Pop: We know Gray! Just shut up and get back here already! (TV flips through and Blue is chosen) Blue: Just watch me Red, I can do this! (Blue walks up to the table and picks a random pill) Blue: Is this the toxic pill? Gray: Well, eat it and find out! Blue: Uhh.. (Blue tries to eat the pill but pulls back) Blue: Ngh... (Blue tries to eat the pill again, again pulling back) (Scene changes to Gray, who checks his watch, then returns back to Blue) Blue: Arg.. (Blue finally eats the pill, waiting for a bit) Blue: Yay! (10 Points added to Blue) Blue: Aw what! 10 Points? Gray: Well, it took you THAT long to eat the pill... Red: Good job Blue! Blue: Thanks... (Red and Blue high five) ( Gray facepalms) (TV flips through contestants, picking Soda Pop) Soda Pop: (Walking towards the table) Watch this guys, I can win this so easily! (Soda Pop eats the pill, waiting for a bit) Soda Pop: See guys, I told you guys this was- (Soda Pop suddenly goes into a seizure until he drops down) (Everyone gasps) Blue: Was that the- TV: Yup, The toxic pill's effects. When Soda Pop recovers, he will be punished accordingly. Red: But isn't she punished already? (Everyone stares at Red) Red: You know, The toxic pill? (Everyone still stares at him.) Lemon: BUY A STOOL! Blue: That's it, no more I.I references. (Blue pushes the button, launching Lemon) ( The TV takes away 50 points, then flips through the list, Red is next.) Red: Wait, I'm next? Gray: Yes, The TV said so, now go and eat a pill! Red: Ok... (Red walks up to the table) Red: I'll just pick a random pill and eat it! (Red picks a random pill and eats it) Red: Ummm....Hooray? (Red got 15 points) (TV flips to Lemon. Lemon returns) Lemon: I'm hungry...I need something to eat... (Lemon looks at the last remaining pills) Lemon: Ooh! Candy! (Lemon eats the last remaining pills. She goes into a seizure and falls down next to Soda Pop) (50 points were taken away from Lemon) (A horn sounds) Gray: That's it! We are done! Blue: Wow, that was quick. Gray: I'll tally up the points now. The three with lowest scores will be up for elimination. Red: What?! Since when did you changed the rules? Gray: I changed it a little bit, remember? Oh, I forgot to show you the rules. TV, show em. TV: (Shows the rules: Refer to the back of sketch pad for the new rules) Red: Yeah, a little bit all right. You mean, A LOT. Have you've been watching a lot of "BFDI" lately? Gray: Yes. And "Inanimate Insanity"... Blue: Yes! Gray: ...and "Object Universe" Soda Pop: W00t! Gray: ...and "Object Mayhem". Lemon: STOOLS! Gray: And pretty much every other object show. So doing a little bit of research on them, If we do a show based on these shows, we'll get more viewers! (Everyone agrees) Blue: Fine, as long as there is no references from one of those shows... Gray: Right. Anyway, let's tally up the scores. TV, the scores? (TV shows the score of Pill) Gray: Pill, with 35 points, you have the highest score in the show (Pill shakes with excitement) (TV shows the score of Gray) Gray: Again, me in second place with 30 points. Go me... (TV shows the score of Blue) Gray: And in third place is Blue, with 20 points. Blue: Cool! Can I get a high five? (Gray stands there) Blue: Fine... No funner... Gray: ...which means that the ones who will go up for elimination will be Red, with 5 points and Soda Pop and Lemon with negative 50 points. Red: What?! Does that mean that I'm- Gray: Yup, you're up for elimination. (A trapdoor opens up, sending Red, Lemon, and Soda Pop down) Blue: So what do we do now? Gray: We will be voting to see who will be eliminated, so go to the voting booth now. (Static, then Blue appears) Blue: LEMON LEMON LEMON! She is so annoying! (Static, Pill appearing) (Pill holds up a card saying "ELIMINATE LEMON") (Static, Gray appears) Gray: Well, I would vote for Lemon, but really, I want to vote for Soda Pop. She's lazy and mischivous! (Static, Back to the show) Blue: Soooooo... That's it? Gray: Just two more things to say to you all, The Next episode will different because: 1. I'm stepping down as host so I can play the contest 2. TV will be the new host of the show 3. Ten more characters will play on the show. Blue: Hey! That's three things! Gray: Whatever. (Credits) (END OF TRANSCRIPT) Category:Transcripts